


Socks

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an Aesthetic Drabble - Drarry AU with a Stylish!Harry who has a penchant for crazy socks ( inspired by a conversation, and written for cassiafrankincense  on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

 

 

Over the years Harry has become quite fashionable, the talk of the Wizarding World for reasons entirely unrelated to Dark Lords and Magical Abilities. These days people seem more keen to talk about what Potter is wearing rather than what he’s actually doing. Draco tries his best not to notice Harry’s perfectly coiffed (albeit still messy) hair, or his designer robes or his dapper outfits. But when Harry starts to wear the most ridiculous socks hidden underneath perfectly tailored suits Draco can’t help but notice.

Honestly a man can only resist so much. Each day Draco is forced to see Potter out and about looking refined and stylish, but when he sits down stretching his long legs there’s always a pair of ghastly socks peeking out; purple with little stars, red and gold stripped, even a pair with lighting bolts!

And really it’s not Draco’s fault when he suddenly finds himself seeking out tacky socks in shops he normally never frequents and sending them off to Potter without a note.

And it certainly isn’t Draco’s fault if his chest tightens and his palms sweat and his suit feels too tight when he realizes that Harry is wearing the socks he sent him.

It’s all Potters fault really when, one busy weekend in Diagon Alley they bump into each and Draco’s bag splits open to reveal several ridiculous socks, most notably a bright red pair with tiny fluttering snitches.

And truly it’s not Draco’s fault when that somehow leads to dinner, which leads to lunch the following day, which leads to tea that evening that somehow ends in long limbs, and smooth, sweaty skin all tangled up together. And when Draco leads a very naked, very willing Harry Potter to his bed wearing nothing but a pair of red snitch socks that’s certainly not his fault either.

Draco blames the socks.


End file.
